Various mining and construction machines, such as tractors, electric rope shovels and bulldozers commonly use undercarriage track assembly to propel the machine. The undercarriage track assembly includes ground engaging members known as track shoes connected to each other to form a track link. The undercarriage track assembly also includes multiple sliders for movably supporting and guiding the track link. During operation of the machine, the track link transmits torque from drive wheels of the track assembly into a ground surface. The track link slide over a top surface of the sliders. Over a period of time, the top surface of the sliders wears. Accordingly, it is important to periodically monitor the wear of the top surface of the slider. Conventionally, the track link is dismantled to monitor or measure the wear of the slider, which is a cumbersome process and a time consuming process.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,199,694 (the '694 patent) describes a slide bar of a snowmobile or an all-terrain vehicle. Specifically, the '694 patent discloses a slide bar for the track system that includes one or more colored, or otherwise visually distinctive, wear indicating marks. The wear indicating marks extend longitudinally along at least one of the side walls, and are fastened by fasteners. The wear indicating marks generally provide an indication to the operator of the vehicle that the slide bar needs to be replaced. However the '694 patent fails to disclose a system which is easy and cost effective to indicate wear of the slide bar.